Monkey D. Dragon
__NOWYSIWYG__ , }}| jva=Hidekatsu Shibata| eva= | bounty= | }} Monkey D. Dragon is the father of Monkey D. Luffy and the son of Monkey D. Garp. He is the infamous Revolutionary leader who has been attempting to overthrow the corrupted World Government. He is the World Government's greatest enemy and is the most dangerous and most wanted man in the world. Appearance Dragon is usually seen dressed in a long green cloak, underneath which he wears the garb of a revolutionary, colored white in the anime, and orange in the manga. He has spiky black hair with a widow's peak hairstyle, and what resemble tribal tattoos on the left side of his face (which he received sometime after Gol D. Roger's death), they are colored dark red in the anime, and bright red in the manga. Also, he appears to have no eyebrows, however, he does have a bit of stubble on his chin in the form of a goatee. He is most often seen sporting a sinister grin on his face, further aiding his already intimidating visage. Only on rare occasions, such as at Roger's execution, Dragon been seen not smiling. Gallery Personality Dragon's personality is mostly unknown due to the many mysteries surrounding him, save for an apparent love for freedom and a belief in fate, traits of a "D". But unlike other members of his family, or D's for that matter, he has a stern and serious demeanor, however in all of his appearances thus far, except at Roger's execution, he is seen with a smug grin on his face. However, years prior to the main story he was seen rather shocked when hearing the reason of Sabo's plea for help and rejection of his own Noble heritage. He speaks as though he is a mystic of sorts and apparently doesn't like to speak of, or be asked about, his past. He also has a strange habit of always looking towards the East Blue when the wind changes. His revolutionary comrade Emporio Ivankov attributes this to his instincts, having left Luffy in East Blue. Relationships Revolutionaries Emporio Ivankov Emporio Ivankov, being the queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, is one of Dragon's nakama (a nakama is a crew member/friend) and one of the commanders of his revolutionary army. Ivankov apparently understands Dragon's habit of looking at the direction of East Blue whenever the winds blow, as though he is homesick. However, Ivankov had no knowledge of Dragon's family until after he met Luffy years later, which led the commander to protect him at all cost. Bartholomew Kuma Bartholomew Kuma was once a member of Dragon's crew and the Revolutionary Army, as shown in a flashback when Dragon rescued the people of Trash Mountain in the Goa Kingdom. His relationship with Dragon is still a mystery, though he knows that Luffy is Dragon's son, a fact that even Ivankov didn't know until he met the boy. Though Kuma was working with the Revolutionary Army in secret as a Shichibukai, his final modification into a full Pacifista now places him fully under the World Government's control. Before this, however, Kuma made a promise to Dragon that he would protect the Straw Hat Pirates from Kizaru one last time. Dragon is seemingly fully aware of Kuma's deal with the Marines. Other Revolutionaries The other Revolutionaries were relieved to find out that their mysterious leader is in fact a "human" when they heard that he is the father of Luffy and son of Garp. This shows that the Revolutionaries are loyal to Dragon since no one deserted him due to learning of his heritage. Family Monkey D. Garp Dragon is the son of the famous Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp. No direct interaction has been seen between the two. However, Garp was casual towards telling Luffy about Dragon's role, going so far as to pick his nose while saying this. He even laughed when he realized he shouldn't be telling people that kind of information. There appears to be some sort of understanding between the two, as Garp stated that the reason why Dragon was in Loguetown was to see Luffy set off for the Grand Line but Dragon ended up saving Luffy against Smoker's Kairoseki Jutte. Monkey D. Luffy Luffy is Dragon's son. Like his own father, Garp, he seems to hold high expectations for Luffy. And although he has yet to introduce himself to Luffy, Dragon appears to support his son's actions thus far. He appeared in Loguetown to see Luffy off to the Grand Line and stopped Smoker from capturing him, showing that he cares somewhat for his son's well-being. Dragon also appears to be incredibly proud of his son because of all the trouble Luffy has been causing for the World Government. His unusual habit of standing in the wind and facing East Blue (where he had left Luffy), apparently means that he misses his son. When he was informed about Luffy's second intrusion in Marineford, he decided to focus on his own goals, and that Luffy was old enough (in his opinion) to take care of himself. Enemies Due to the fact that he is the leader and main center of the largest anti-government organization in the world, Dragon has been dubbed the most-dangerous and the most-wanted man in the world by the World Government. As Nico Robin has said, many people and organizations (especially pirates) try to steer clear of disrupting the World Government and drawing attention to themselves. However, the organization led by Monkey D. Dragon does the exact opposite. Although many people call him a revolutionary, the World Government feels that his ideals and goals can collapse the strength and justice of the World Government. So far, it seems the World Government is the only known enemy of Dragon. Regardless, just being the son of Dragon is enough to make Luffy a target for "justice". Nobles Dragon seems to hold much hatred towards the nobles for destroying Gray Terminal, and saved the residents of the junkyard as an act of defiance to the nobles who tried to kill them. Dragon's hatred of the nobles does not seem to include Sabo. In fact, Dragon was shocked to hear the boy's shame of being born a noble, and listened to what he had to say. Marines The Marines being the official World Government's sea force have much hatred towards Dragon, especially Akainu for unknown reasons. Akainu was also one of the only people who (before Sengoku made it public) was aware that Luffy is Dragon's son and that Dragon is the son of Garp. It is unknown if that was simply common knowledge amongst top ranking Marine or not. However, the marine soldiers were shocked when they learned Straw Hat Luffy's father was none other than the Revolutionary Dragon. One of the soldiers also mentioned it was their first time hearing his full name. Other No mother or wife has been named for Dragon. However, both were left as "?" in the supplement issue The Grand Line Times. As a carrier of the Will of the D., he may also be related to other D's. It is unknown, prior to Sengoku making it public to the world, if Dragon knew that Portgas D. Ace was the son of Gol D. Roger, or if he was aware of Ace's adoption into the family. But Ace was aware that Dragon is Luffy's father (before it was announced to the world by Sengoku). Abilities and Powers He is the leader of the Revolutionaries and has full command of the organization. There have been some hints that Dragon may be one of the most powerful characters in the entire ''One Piece'' series, since the World Government has dubbed him as the "World's Most Wanted Man". After Luffy tells Emporio Ivankov that Ace is his brother, the okama queen greatly fears the possibility of the World Government warring against Dragon along with Whitebeard. Dragon is already a powerful threat in his own right, as well as having powerful subordinates such as Emporio Ivankov, Bartholomew Kuma, and Inazuma who are in comparison, lower in rank. This only speaks volumes of Dragon's true power. When Sengoku told everyone of his relationship with Luffy, most people were stunned, including Gekko Moriah of the Shichibukai and members of the Whitebeard Pirates. Ivankov has been seen commenting on how Luffy's will to live and his phenomenal strength only helps to prove the idea that he is indeed Dragon's son, implying that Dragon has similar strength and will. When Luffy accidentally unleashed his Haoshoku Haki during the Whitebeard War, Vice Admiral Doberman said that it is only natural that he has it since he is the son of Dragon. This implies that Dragon possesses Haoshoku Haki as well. 31 History On the Rise Dragon's history remains mostly a mystery, aside him from being born in the Goa Kingdom. Thus, it is unclear why Luffy was left to be brought up by his grandfather Garp instead of himself. At some point, he began the Revolutionary movement becoming its leader and his ideals began to slowly spread throughout the world. One by one, countries slowly began to support him, though sometimes through war. He was shown to have witnessed Gold Roger's execution, but he had not yet acquired his tattoo. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 0, Dragon witnesses Gold Roger's excution. Ten years before the begining of the story, Dragon returned to his home in the Goa Kingdom and witnessed the burning of the Gray Terminal. After witnessing the sorrow of its own people by way of Sabo, with the boy begging for help and claiming of being ashamed of his heritage, Dragon enacted a plan in order to save the people and embarrass the government by creating a causeway to allow for those on Trash Mountain to escape and join him. Due to his actions, the nobles merely noticed that the charred remains from their burning of the mountain were way less than anticipated.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapters 586-587, Dragon appears at Goa Kingdom.Sometime after that, they docked in Shimotsuki Village for food and supplies, coincidentally close to where Roronoa Zoro was currently training. There, Dragon is seen on his ship, being scolded by the others for being late. He asks if they have enough food, then announces that they are going back to Baltigo. Eight years before the main storyline, the Council of Kings gathered at Mariejois to discuss Dragon's revolutionary movement and his ideals, both of which were threatening the World Government. Thalassa Lucas showed his picture. It was then he revealed that Dragon was currently no real threat, but would become so in five to six years or so, if not dealt with. Volume 16 - Chapter 142 and Episode 91, Dragon is identified as a revolutionary. Loguetown Arc His first appearance was during the Loguetown Arc where he saved his son Monkey D. Luffy from Captain Smoker. At that moment a green gust of wind passed through Loguetown blowing Luffy, Smoker and Buggy away. It's not known if he controlled the wind that blew off the marines at this point. One Piece Manga and Anime - Volume 12 - Chapter 100 and Episode 53, Dragon saves Luffy. Post Enies Lobby Arc While visiting Luffy, Garp let it slip that Dragon was Luffy's father in a casual conversation with him. The reaction of those present was of dire shock, while Luffy himself didn't even know who Dragon was. Everyone is shocked and surprised that Luffy never heard of him. Robin then tells Luffy just why his father is so feared. Robin says that Dragon is the leader of the Revolutionary Army and has spread his ideals to every nation and kingdom in the world, causing many of them to fall. He manages to stir up rebellion, against monarchies, all over the world and has successfully pushed the world towards civil war. His actions greatly anger the World Government and he is considered the most dangerous man in the world. Until Luffy had been told who his father was, nobody had known anything about Dragon, not even his full name. One Piece Manga and Anime - Volume 45 - Chapter 432 and Episode 314, Dragon's identity is revealed. He has since reappeared again on Baltigo. Seeing Luffy's new bounty, one of his men was about to tell him that Luffy was Vice Admiral Garp's grandson. However, Dragon stops him and says he will stay in the wind for a while. He walks out into the castle's balcony where he remarked that the true nature of the world will be answered and that he will meet Luffy again. Volume 45 - Chapter 440 and Episode 324, Dragon talks about the nature of the world and Luffy. Post-War Arc After Whitebeard's death and the liberation of the slaves at Tequila Wolf, Dragon expressed the desire to see one of the slaves: Nico Robin, the archaeologist of his son's crew and the sole survivor of the Ohara Incident. Dragon is seen again in his headquarters talking to Ivankov through the Den Den Mushi. Ivankov tells Dragon about a newspaper article about Luffy and comments on how much he is like him. In turn, Dragon tells the Okama that Luffy's no longer a child that one should keep an eye on, but did not expected the boy to be under Ivankov's protection during the war, and is somewhat grateful as a result. Dragon informs Ivankov that as Whitebeard has died, they will soon have to gather the Revolutionary leaders spread around the world as the world's balance is beginning to shift. Dragon then goes on to tell Ivankov about Kuma. One Piece Manga Volume 60 - Chapter 593, Dragon and Ivankov discuss the news about Luffy, current events and Kuma. Trivia * Of all the characters in One Piece, Dragon perhaps has been the center of the most myths among fans, usually concerning whether he has Devil Fruit powers or not. Before his status as a D. was revealed, his possible family connections to other characters was also a major point of discussion within the fanbase. * Whether it is a foreshadowing on Oda's part or a coincidence, Luffy appeared in the short Mugiwara Theatre - Monster Time as a dragon years before he was revealed to be Dragon's son. * All members of the Monkey Family have shown to have a noticeable mark on the left side of their faces. Both Luffy and Garp have a scar while Dragon has a large tattoo. * So far, the few times he was seen in the series outside of Baltigo, there was always at least the suggestion of a storm coming, if not one already there. This happened when he saved Luffy in Loguetown, at Gol D. Roger's execution, and in Goa Kingdom. However, Baltigo has been shown to be very windy. Related Articles * Monkey D. Luffy * Monkey D. Garp * Revolutionary Army * Emporio Ivankov * Bartholomew Kuma * Baltigo References Site Navigation zh:蒙其·D·多拉格 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Will of D Category:East Blue Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Monkey Family